


Divine Unrated

by SunflowerSpectre



Series: Divine [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Animalistic, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpectre/pseuds/SunflowerSpectre
Summary: A side-piece connected to the story, Divine, to feature all the deleted/edited sex scenes | what happens when it 'fades to black'
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Divine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter Twenty - First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974289) by [SunflowerSpectre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpectre/pseuds/SunflowerSpectre). 



> This first piece takes place during Chapter Twenty, Watchful Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teasing | Mild grinding (both over clothes and without)  
> Fingering/Tasting afterward  
> Mild female domination  
> Lots of mentions of growling and love bites  
> Penetration | Finishing inside without protection

**WATCHFUL EYES**

Ariel is surprised when Carlisle pulls into a familiar spot, tucked away from view near the treeline. The getaway that she whisked him off to on their first date. Her mind floods with the memory, the sensation of him holding her so tightly and the fleeting kisses shared against his lips. Her heart begins to race and he doesn’t miss the flush that spreads across her cheeks.

He opens her door for her gracefully, making a show of bowing to her before he races off toward the woods, the sound of his laughter trailing behind him. Her surprise that he actually meant what he said earlier gives her a disadvantage as she chases after him toward the clearing that she had taken him to before.

She does catch up to quickly, though not as quickly or as gracefully as she would have liked, still in the scrubs from her work day. The closer she gets to him, the more wolfish her grin becomes as they near the clearing. 

Carlisle turns toward her, grinning, but barely has a chance to react as she knocks him down into the clearing, her melodic laughter ringing in his ears as he finds himself knocked onto the ground. It is an odd thing, he notes, that he is not capable of breathing and yet feels like the air has been knocked from him as she pins him to the ground, hovering over him dangerously. 

“Don’t think this means that you’re faster than me just because you cheated, love.”   
  


The light in her eyes dance as her hair drips over her shoulders and creates a curtain around them, creating a mock sense of privacy as their noses barely graze against each other. He can feel the warmth of her breath against his skin and a dangerous warning builds in the back of his throat. She can feel it rumble beneath her, but her hands have situated on his wrists firmly. She doesn’t waver when he tries to break free and he is pleasantly surprised that she is stronger than he expected her to be.

She hums mischievously when dark shadows start to inch their way across his eyes and he voices a low, dark warning that she doesn’t bother to heed. She loves seeing the way that his eyes go dark and that particular gleam glosses over them that make it harder and harder for her to deny the warmth building between her legs and across her skin.

“Ariel,” Carlisle draws out her name cautiously. 

She snaps back out of the daze that she’s entered, blinking back to reality to realize just how much closer she has gotten to him and how she has pressed herself against him tightly, straddling him firmly as the grip on his wrists have tightened. Her lips are barely grazing against his, her breath hot against his lips as her eyes become hooded. 

She sees Carlisle’s heated, steel gaze meeting her eyes. 

“When I said something scandalous planned, I have to admit that this isn’t entirely what I had in mind,” Carlisle’s voice is a low and soft rumble that vibrates against her.

He watches her carefully, swallowing down the growling building in his throat, acutely aware of her weight against him and warm flush of her body.

“Are you against it?”

Ariel whispers it softly. One of her hands takes both of his wrists, still pinning him firmly as her other fingers trail lightly against his cheek. She offers an out - a reason to stop where this is heading. She knows what happened last time. She won’t be able to hold herself back a second time; she regretted turning away before, she will not regret it now. 

He can hear the way that her heart beat picks up, the way it flutters  _ for him.  _ When he breathes in deeply, he can smell  _ her _ \- the way that she’s being affected by him, by their position and he  _ loves _ it. He writhes beneath her, but despite only being held by one hand, her grip remains strong. The fleeting idea of just how strong she is  _ excites _ him and as he realizes just how far they are willing to go this time, the monster inside of him  _ roars  _ under his skin.

“ _ No.” _

Carlisle rumbles darkly, almost pleadingly, and it is all the encouragement that she needs to continue. Her lips press against his and he pushes in it desperately and when her tongue gently presses against his bottom lip, he eagerly lets it in to explore. He can feel his control slipping, his eyes darkening when she parts with panting lips. 

She feels so  _ warm  _ against him as she looks at him with  _ want _ , but Carlisle realizes from the mischievous gleam in her eyes that she is going to take her time with him; and it makes him  _ swoon,  _ despite bemoaning the fact that he is losing the chance to treat her like a queen. That he cannot simply sweep her away and have her writhe beneath him. 

He is reminded of his current position as her fingertips scrape light trails across his neck.  _ She always is full of surprises.  _ The tenderness in her eyes is mirrored in his as she places a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips before her grin turns wolfish. 

“I wonder how long I can keep you here,” Ariel purrs as she deliberately shifts her weight against him, shamelessly grinding along him to edge him. She can feel the way that it begins to make him harden beneath her. 

Carlisle  _ growls _ wildly, shifting underneath her to gain as much friction as he can, desperate to feel more of her. She chuckles darkly as her fingernail starts to dip under his collar.

“That’s a neat trick,” her voice is darker and soft, “ _ I can do it too.” _

She leans in, just enough for him to feel the pressure of her breasts against his chest. Something snaps in him as he hears a low, primal growl erupt from her throat - the noise making him writhe as her nails dig deeper into the skin just at the collar. The reaction is instant as she feels the way that it affects him and she continues to growl lightly as her free hand trails downward and slips between them.

“I should be the one spoiling you,  _ love,” _ Carlisle admits softly as he groans at the feeling of her hand palming his clothed shaft.

“You say that as if I’m not enjoying this,” Ariel hums playfully and her fingers slip beneath the waistband of his trousers. When her fingertips scrape along the underside of his shaft, he growls wildly. 

“If you want me to stop, you just have to say the word,” Ariel’s voice seeps with sincere, soft honesty. 

Carlisle whines at the soft confession, grinding into her palm like a horny teenager. He didn’t expect things to go this way, he was hoping at most just to have a quiet, tender moment with her at the spot where he first tasted her lips. But here he is, already so close and hard just at the sensation of her hand slowly pumping his shaft from beneath his trousers. 

Her lips silence his pleads, her tongue eagerly exploring his mouth and experimentally grazing over his teeth, as if she almost thought she would find sharp canines hiding away somewhere. She parts from him, panting for breath, a red deep flush spreading across her cheeks and dusting her nose. He can smell her sex and each time he breathes it in, it makes him rumble.

“I have to admit something Carlisle,” her voice soft as her hand slips away from him.

He whines at the loss of contact, but tries desperately to focus on the serious gleam in her eyes. He can feel the way her grip loosens on his wrists before it too slips away and worry bubbles in his chest that they’ve crossed a boundary that they can’t recover from. That she is already regretting what they nearly done; the idea makes his heart ache. 

Her palms rest against his chest and he can see the internal debate battling in her eyes before she sighs softly, looking at him tenderly with a sad smile. Ignoring the fact that his trousers are still tight, he sits up immediately, taking her in his arms as he ushers soft words of encouragement. 

“I’ve been with a vampire before, Carlisle,” Ariel admits softly, “ _ Intimately.” _

She meets his gaze with worry as she feels the way his arms tighten protectively around her as she continues, “Not romantically, mind you; he - he intrigued me. He was interested in the fact that I was not human; we fascinated each other enough for us to… fool around, as the kids say…”

She swallows thickly as previous concerns of revealing herself to him start to crawl up to the surface before she forces him to meet her gaze; his eyes are clouded, dark.  _ Possessive.  _ She can feel the beast within him roaring at the fact that he is not her first; while he knew that she had likely taken lovers before, the fact another vampire had touched her makes his veins boil. 

She is still straddling him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she faces him. Her arms pinned between their bodies as his arms wrap protectively around her waist and when she squirms just enough, she can still feel him beneath her; that she hasn’t lost him yet. 

“ _ But I want you, Carlisle, utterly and completely.” _ she repeats firmly. His eyes meet hers and that dark territorial gleam in his eyes still lingers. Her voice goes soft as the distance between their lips begins to close. “As long as you will have me.  _ Romantically…. Sexually….I love you, Carlisle.” _

The more that she says it, the more it riles him up, the more that he just wants to take her and make her his. The realization that she wants him as much as he wants her, the way that he wants her, for as  _ long _ as he wants her, makes him growl into her lips dangerously. 

_ “I love you, darling,” _ he whispers, desperately, “ _ And I want to be with you. I want you, completely.” _

A soft moan escapes from her lips as she sighs lovingly, leaning into him. She wiggles in his lip and mewls into the kiss when she feels his shaft press between her legs. But there are still too many layers of clothing between them for her liking.

“ _ Please, Carlisle,” _ Ariel pouts as she tugs lightly at her top. 

He grins at the suggestion and does not need to be told twice as his hands slip to the edges of her top over her head, discarding it carelessly on the forest floor. The sight that greets him makes him sigh with want. He growls at the soft white transparent lace that barely cups her breasts. The delicate lace does nothing to hide the color of her flesh, being held together by a few tight bands that shape her breasts  _ deliciously.  _ If he had known that she wore  _ this,  _ he would have done this much sooner. 

His hands immediately go to the soft lace, fingering the edges of it gently and moaning into her mouth when he can catch glimpses of pink hard nipples hiding behind the thin lace. It takes a lot of control for his hands to gently cusp her breasts, relishing in the warmth flushing from her skin and the softness of her flesh. 

“You don’t have to be gentle with me, Carlisle,” Ariel whispers softly, leaning into him as she places not-so-gentle nibbles to his ear and neck. 

She continues to grind shamelessly against him and he can feel her warmth and wetness forming through her trousers and it only makes him more desperate for more. The more that she growls into his ear, the harder that he grasps at her breasts. She mewls when his thumbs start to rub against the tip of her nipples, gasping against him for more. 

_ “Carlisle.” _

Ariel’s voice turns dangerous as she writhes against him. She can feel the thickness of his shaft through his trousers and she whines against his skin for more as he continues to tweak her nipples, getting bolder the more that she moans his name.

_ “I want you, Dr. Cullen,”  _ her voice growls, “And may a higher power help me _ , if you do not take me, then I will gladly pin you down again.” _

He can feel his member  _ throb _ at her words, shivering against her as his grip on her breasts tighten roughly. Carlisle bites at her bottom lip with a growl; carefully, with the reminder that she’s stated how venom affects her. She moans his name at the action, looking at him with dangerously hooded eyes that seem to  _ glow  _ in the low light of the forest. The beast claws at his chest at the warmth and blood in front of him and when she growls his name in his ear, demanding for him to do something before she takes matters into her own hands, he snaps.

Ariel gasps as she finds herself laying flat on her back as Carlisle towers over her as he becomes more beast than man. She can still see the love in his darkened eyes as he nibbles and kisses his way across her neck and down her breasts. She writhes beneath him, the cold sense of his lips pressing against the tender skin of her breasts. 

He glances up at her devilishly, not bothering to remove the delicate bralette and instead pushing its lace to the side to reveal her breast completely to him. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue darting around it as she squirms. Her knee goes up, rubbing against his shaft and he growls into her skin. 

“ _ Carlisle,” _ her voice is firm, but breathy with pleasure,  _ “Take off my pants and undress.” _

The fact that she can be writhing beneath him but still be in charge excites him. He can’t ignore her orders and obliges quickly, immediately lifting himself off of her to slip off his own shirt and trousers before pulling down her own trousers. She lifts her ass to help aid him and kicks it off the rest of the way herself. 

  
He sighs wistfully to the sight before him, with her beneath him, looking at him with those hooded eyes full of pleasure. Her hair tousled and wild. One breast fully exposed, the other still delicately covered with white lace. Her underwear, to his delight, matches the bralette with white lace covering her delicate parts and a few extra white straps stretching across her hips. He doesn’t miss the way that her eyes trail over him, lingering the most on the hardened shaft standing at attention. 

“ _ Take me, Carlisle,” _ her voice soft against the wind. 

He growls wildly as he pounces on her, hands immediately roaming across her body. Despite the stiffness between his legs, his hand goes to the delicate lace between hers. She whines as a finger rubs against her clit, teasing her as much as she teased him. She writhes against his palm as his eyes darken deeply at the sweet noises that escape her lips. 

“ _ Carlisle,  _ please use your fingers,” Ariel’s voice wavers as she feels the strings in her gut tighten. 

“I’m not sure that you’re in the position to give orders anymore, darling,” Carlisle purrs against her ear, placing a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck. She growls in response, but accepts the change of roles as he still obliges, his fingers dipping around the lace of her underwear to tease her folds.

He groans at the wetness that has already formed there as his kisses turn more rough, biting at her lightly and gripping her breast tightly with one hand as the other starts to plunge fingers into her. Her hands go to the back of his head, tugging roughly on his hair as she urges him on. 

“ _ Cum, darling,” _ Carlisle urges, “ _ Cum for me, then I will give you what you really want.” _

His fingers violently plunge in and out of her folds and she does not object to the strength that he puts behind it as he realizes just how much she can take. The idea of her squirming like this on his cock makes him growl as she grinds herself into his hand until he can feel her tighten on his fingers. 

_ “Carlisle,” _ her words distort into that language again, but he doesn’t need to know what she is saying to know that she is saying  _ his name  _ as she cums around his fingers, tightening around them like a vice before she relaxes. 

His fingers slip out of her and into his mouth, tasting her with a groan. She watches him with a mischievous look in her eyes and she growls as she grabs him, flipping him to switch their positions yet again. He groans when he can feel her wet folds just barely touching the edges of his shaft as she straddles him. Unlike before, she doesn’t pin him, letting his hands go to her waist as she situates herself on top of him.

He growls when she barely presses herself against the tip of his cock, just barely letting him enter her. She groans his name again - what he  _ knows _ his name - in the language she seems to revert back. She rises herself up just enough for him to nearly be out before she goes back down, repeating herself until she takes more and more of him until finally she slams down to the base of his cock with a loud, primal growl. 

Carlisle  _ growls _ as he feels the warmth of her walls around his cock, warming him immensely as a powerful connection begins to form between them - something almost tangible, something powerful and dangerous. Something that makes him want to just take her even more.

His hands dip into her waist, guiding her as they quickly begin to pick up pace. She rises herself up before slamming back down along his cock again. She leans forward and he wraps his arms around her tightly, pressing her breasts into his chest as his mouth finds hers. They begin to find a rhythm - a fast, non-human rhythm that makes them both writhe against each other. 

“Carlisle,” Ariel mumbles and Carlisle’s hands find her ass as she adjusts herself on top of him. He can feel the way that she bounces on top of him and loves the firm roundness of her bottom as it bounces along his cock.  **_“CARLISLE!”_ **

She can feel her climax building and Carlisle growls into her skin as he feels her tighten against his cock as their rhythm turns more violent and desperate. The ground quakes beneath them as he pounds into her, matching her each time that she slides down on his cock. He can feel his own release building like a tight knot that grows tighter each time that she growls out his name.

_ “Carlisle I’m cumming,” _ Ariel’s voice slurs, “Please, darling.  **_Finish for me.”_ **

That is all the encouragement he needs as she mumbles soft encouragements into his ear, encouraging him to finish inside of her and to fill her up with his load, to  _ claim her as his forever.  _ He lets out a loud primal growl as their pace turns dangerous until finally, he growls out her name.

  
She can feel him throb inside of her as he finishes, making her writhe as her own climax hits. She rides him slowly as she rides out her high, as he cums deep inside of her, before she collapses against his chest with heavy panting. His cock is still inside of her as his fingers run through her hair comfortingly. The dark clouds in his eyes dissipate as he places a kiss on her forehead.

  
“Are you alright, darling?”

Ariel hums as she chuckles lightly, looking at him with cloudy eyes, “ _ Love, I am more than alright. _ Perhaps next time, we shall put that -  _ bedroom _ \- to use.”

Carlisle chuckles deeply, looking her over carefully to make sure that she is alright as he breathes a sigh of relief at the pleasant turn of events, the solidation of their relationship, their  _ bond _ ; and at the confirmation that this is not going to be the last time.


	2. Return of An Angel | Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light teasing and banter during sex  
> Oral sex (vagina receiving)   
> Fingering (vagina)  
> Penetration/Sex with finishing inside (no protection)

Ariel’s feet hit the ground softly, silently without anyone being the wiser of her presence. She relishes in the softness of the mud that squelches between her toes when she makes her way to the backdoor of her house. She barely acknowledges the odd feeling it brings to be back home after so long, coming in through the same door that she was dragged out of.

Her fingers graze against the leaves of one of the plants by the door as she steps inside, not minding the dirt that she tracks in with her. The leaf in her palm is green - well taken care of. As if she never left. 

A ghost of a smile twitches on the edge of her lips. _Carlisle._ She closes her eyes and she can still remember his face and the way he smelled. It’s been too long, she acknowledges. Longer than she planned, even with the passage of time being so different in Heaven. Once her family had wrapped their hands around her wrist, they hadn’t wanted to let her go again. Everyone had catching up that they wanted to do. Everyone had a few choice words for her. About Carlisle. About Lucifer. About being gone from home for so long. All it did was remind her why she hasn’t been home since the Georgian Era, when the Englishmen brought war and gunpowder into her forests in search of new land.

It took the combined efforts of herself and Cassiel for her to be able to sneak out again. 

“ _Ariel.”_

That’s all the warning she gets before she’s swept up in familiar arms that grasp around her so gently, as if scared she may break around their palm. She leans into his chest, breathing him in deeply as her eyes drift close, her arms wrapping around him. 

Both of them are too scared, not wanting this feeling to go away, to let go first. She pulls away only enough to look up toward Carlisle, getting lost in the swirls of deep gold in his eyes. It pains her to see the ache in his eyes, how much her being gone has hurt him. 

Carlisle’s hand reaches her cheek, his thumb softly rubbing against the spot under her eye as tears bristle in them. For the first time in months, the weight that had been forming in his chest, the feeling of not being able to breathe despite his body being cold, is gone. He almost feels as if she isn’t real, that she’s a hallucination concocted by a grieving mind. But he can feel her warmth, stronger than before but just as comforting, reaching him through her skin. The flush of her cheek is soft and the skin turns white when he presses into the skin before flushing back red. 

She looks better, he realizes. Flush with new life like a young adult with newfound freedom. Warm like she’s been basking in the sun for years, though the freckles that had been deep rooted in her skin from the sun are now more faded. She looks new. _Healthy._ When he meets her eyes, the youth stops. Not a single wrinkle, yet her eyes look at him with wisdom and are different, as if she has aged more than he will be able to understand.

Her smell has changed, though still similar, it lacks the strength of pine and wood and is replaced with the smell of clean linen. He absently wonders just how long it will take before the scent of the forest around them seeps back into her. 

“ _Carlisle,”_ she breathes softly. A soft hum builds in the back of his throat, his arms squeezing her lightly. He forgot how nice his name sounded from her, like a melody he will never tire of. She is so close to him, forehead pressed against his, their lips just breaths away from each other. “It’s been too long, darling.”

A low laugh escapes from his throat, chuckling deeply, “Just over two months, love, threatening to have been three.”

She hums at his answer, her eyes twinkling with amusement, “I’m afraid it’s been longer for me, Carlisle, I may need your help remembering my training my nurse.”

There’s humor in her voice and it is just like her to be concerned about her work. He doesn’t see the humor in the situation, frowning slightly as his fingers dip under her chin, forcing her to really look at him. He wonders just how long it has been for her - how long she’s been stuck with her family and how it’s affected her. _How long has she been alone?_ He doesn’t ask, silencing his questions by pressing his lips against hers. 

No matter how long it’s been, she still tastes the same. Her lips are as soft as he remembers, she still kisses the same way that she always has - gently, but with a restrained passion. She makes something inside of him _stir._ It’s still her. 

_His Ariel._

When their kiss deepens, their desperation for each becomes more apparent. Months of her being gone have made him pent up, the thought that he wouldn’t see her again makes it all more special now that he has her in his arms. He wants to make it clear to her just how much he’s missed her. How much he _wants_ her.

Carlisle knows that he’s in trouble when he feels her lean into him, her tongue pressing against his lips, begging for more. He allows it, her tongue slipping against his as his hips press into hers. A growl builds in the back of his throat when her hand slips between them to palm the growing beast. 

“Ariel,” he warns, “If we keep at this, I won’t hold back. I won’t be able to.”

It’s been too long since they have done this, combined with the fact that they rarely got the chance to be intimate with each other before, their time together being short before tragedy had struck them and she was forced to go away. Carlisle knows where this will go if they don’t stop now; he _will_ ravish her. The beast inside of him claws at his chest, wanting to claim her. The mere idea of it makes him stir, already growing hard beneath her palm.

Ariel seems unbothered by the statement, her grin turning more mischievous, eyes twinkling as she squeezes his length, almost too tightly, from over his trousers. His growl is wild, his eyes darkening as she glances at him, “I never said I want you to hold back, Carlisle.”

Her fingertips graze along his shaft teasingly, his member straining against fabric. Her eyes become a bit more hesitant as she glances toward the hallway, her voice trailing off softly, “I still have that particular room… I believe that bed is reinforced rather well.”

Her breath is warm against his skin as she speaks, her nose and cheeks flushing a deep red. Her lips are dangerously parted, just begging to be kissed. A low growl vibrates against her skin as his teeth just barely graze against the crook of her neck, his hands going toward her rear as he lifts her up with ease. He relishes in the way that it takes her by surprise before she’s already whisked them away into the one room he’s been avoiding since they have been together.

* * *

  
  


The bedroom is just as he remembers it, he vaguely acknowledges the implications of the lewd toys lining the shelves and the lingerie still hanging on a rack. He avoids everything, opting to gently press her into the large, soft bed instead. She sinks into it under his weight as he topples over her, his hands gently around her wrists to steady himself. 

Her hair is tousled, forming around her head like a halo as she glances up at him with a desperate gleam in her eyes. Her tongue darts out to lick at her bottom lip, her knee raising up just enough to tease the hardening length above her. The smile on her face is wicked and _dangerous._ Soft breaths escape between her parted lips as he lowers himself on her to trail kisses along her neck.

“Take off your clothes,” he whispers , his voice husky and dark as he presses a kiss that turns into a soft bite on her earlobe.

“I’ll take off mine when you take off yours,” Ariel counters wickedly, her eyes twinkling with mischief as her knee slips in between his legs to tease him.

He raises an eyebrow at her, challengingly, glancing at the clothes that she’s wearing. The same long button-up of his that he had given to her before she disappeared. She doesn’t protest when his fingers slip between the buttons before harshly ripping it apart. He can always get a new shirt, but the beast inside of him is having difficulty waiting. When the buttons fly and the shirt slips open, her breasts free to the air, Carlisle sucks in a breath through his teeth when he notices the lack of underwear under her clothes. 

Her fingers slip under the hem of his shirt, her touch electric as she trails up his chest, “Hmmm, that’s not very fair now is it?”

Carlisle tsk’s as he gently takes her hands off of him, she pouts as he lays her back down flat onto her back, his hands on her wrists as he presses kisses to her neck, “All in due time, love.” 

The rumble in the back of her throat, the beginning of an impatient growl, just stirs him on even more. She writhes beneath his weight as he trails kisses and light bites down her collarbone. He takes his time, not having much of a chance to do so before, sucking and biting on every inch of her skin that he can get a hold of before his lips encase one of her nipples. A moan slips from her lips, hands immediately going toward Carlisle, her fingers entangling in his hair. She can feel the vibrations of Carlisle’s own moan as he takes it as a sign to continue, his tongue circling her before biting down gently. Her hips buck upwards in want and he grins viciously as he finally continues his downward path. 

Ariel’s hips buck toward him encouragingly, soft moans filling the room as Carlisle trails kisses down her stomach and then her inner thigh, biting the sensitive skin there. 

“Carlisle,” Ariel breaths his name, “Stop teasing me.”

“Hmm when you sound like that, how can I possibly deny you, my dear?” Carlisle asks teasingly with a hum as his finger teases the wet folds of her entrance. She hisses impatiently, looking down at him with desperate, pleading eyes that finally make him oblige to her wishes as his finger finally pumps into her. 

She’s even better than he remembers. His finger delicately, slowly, pumping in out of her, he reaches down to gently suck and lick at the sensitive nub above her entrance. He cherishes the way that she tastes, feels and sounds. He has been waiting for this moment, to be able to see how she tastes and to worship her the way he wanted to do their first time together. The beast inside of him growls and claws at him, wanting to just take her, but he swallows his wants down in favor of hers. He refuses to take her until he can make her cum like this. 

He glances upward, seeing the way her face is coming undone as his name is breathed out between moans. He will always remember the way she looks during their time together, but it is a treat to see her writhing beneath him instead of the other way around. Ariel’s fingers switch between gripping his hair tightly and curling into the sheets beside her desperately. At her pleading, he does go faster. His fingers pumping in and out of her at a quicker pace, pulling nearly all the way out before he enters her completely again. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Ariel releases a string of curses that make Carlisle’s skin crawl as he growls, “ _Carlisle…”_

He can tell that she’s getting closer and he whispers for her to let it go, to release herself to him as his pumping becomes more vicious. He can feel the way that she tightens around his fingers, loudly declaring his name as she releases herself on him. Carlisle’s eyes become dark as the smell of her reaches him, something about it spurring the beast inside of him and threatening to release his own _primal_ being. 

Ariel is still coming down from her high when she finds Carlisle toppling over her. His clothes are discarded, thrown about to be found later when their heads are clear and their needs are satisfied. His hands grip her wrists above her head. In the back of her mind, something about the situation is familiar - just reversed. She smiles into Carlisle’s deep kiss, tasting the way that he’s missed her. She can feel it too, hard and pressed against a spot in between her legs, just shy of where they both want it to go. 

“Carlisle.” Her voice is raspy, but soft as they part, their eyes hooded with desire, “I cannot say how long I’ve been waiting for this - _please…”_

Her voice cracks as she begs for him. He growls into the skin by her neck as he obliges, finally reaching down to guide himself into her entrance. Carlisle lets out a low, primitive growl as his eyes darken. His cock enters her painstakingly slow as they adjust themselves to the position. It takes all of his control to not pound her into the mattress, holding back until she’s ready for it and opting instead to slowly drag himself in and out of her. 

Ariel growls out his name, her eyes narrowing as her legs wrap around him tightly, pulling him closer. He can see the spark in her eyes and he knows that a look like that is dangerous. He recognizes it from the first time that she took control. 

“Carlisle,” her voice is dangerously low, “Fuck me into the ground like you mean it.”

The crude, bluntness of her words spurs him in an unexpected way, not expecting such dirty words to spill from her lips as she continues to tell him _exactly_ what she wants him to do to her. He is, at his core, a gentleman that only wishes to please her. When more of his weight is on her, she doesn’t seem to mind, even as his teeth dig into her neck dangerously. He would be scared of accidentally turning her or losing control, but she has already proved her immunity to his venom and despite his teeth digging into her, he feels no desire to draw out her blood. Not when it belongs to someone so precious that is writing beneath him. 

He can feel the bed shaking beneath them, but Ariel seems to have been right since it doesn’t quite break as more strength is put behind each thrust. His cock entered her at a high, strong and fast pace. Ariel knows that most of his sense is gone, his eyes darker than ever before, but she can still see _him_ through its shadows, enough so that her legs are locked behind him in a way that makes it impossible for him to pull away.

It feels too terribly good to completely let himself go, to not hold anything back as he pounds into her. Ariel takes it all so well, letting out delicious sounds that are becoming louder and louder with each thrust he makes into her. He can feel her nails digging into his back, not quite caring of the marks that it will leave. Her walls tighten around his cock as she leans into him, her high quickly approaching. Even he can feel the tightening in his gut, a coil waiting to come undone. 

“Do it, please.” Ariel’s whisper is barely audible, her voice sore and broken with desperation, “ _Please, Carlisle.”_

As she begs for him to finish inside of her, her own release finally comes. She relaxes into him and he can smell it all around them - encasing him entirely. It’s the final straw that makes him break, releasing himself entirely inside of her with a growl more beast than man. It takes a moment of her panting beneath him and him coming back to reality before he finally pulls out of her and collapses onto her body. 

His head rests on her chest as her fingers card through his hair. She presses a soft kiss to the top of his head as her legs release him from her, but he makes no sign of wanting to move anytime soon.

“I love you,” Carlisle admits, his voice muffled by the skin of her breast, but he glances up toward her with appreciation in his eyes.

She meets his gaze evenly, her eyes mirroring the love in his. 

“I love you too, Carlisle.”


	3. The One Ring | Excerpt Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build up to climax but not finishing  
> oral sex (vagina receiving)  
> Implied/mentioned vampire thirst  
> Stopping mid-sex

“It’s perfect Carlisle.”

Ariel’s voice is a soft content whisper as she’s left breathless at the ring that Carlisle presents to her. His eyes watch her carefully, gleaming with admiration that is matched in her own. Ariel’s eyes are focused on the ring, even as Carlisle carefully slips it on her finger. His gesture is slow, careful and meticulous as if he’s afraid that she’ll stop him at any moment. He relishes in the warmth that radiates off of her skin and the softness of her palm as he brushes against it. He can hear her heart pounding away at her chest, smell the faint saltiness of the tears bristling in the corner of her eyes as she tries to swallow them down. He’s thankful that being what he is, his body doesn’t give away his nervousness. 

It is the perfect fit that they both expected and yet it looks even better than he ever could have imagined on her. 

“I hope you have the warranty on this,” Ariel mummers softly as she wraps her hands around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She can smell his cologne sticking to the edges of his collar. “Considering how  _ long lived _ we are.”

“I don’t think they have a warranty that lasts quite that long, dove.” Carlisle hums as his arms wrap around her waist, “But I will  _ always _ get replacements if anything happens to it, God forbid.”

She pulls away from him, just enough for him to see that look in her eyes as she raises a brow. It takes a moment for him to realize what his words really meant and when he does, he lets out a bellowing laugh, tightening his arms around her so she can’t escape the infectious laughter. When the laughs start to subside, Ariel’s forehead rests against his with her smile just barely grazing against his lips. 

“I love you, Carlisle.”

Such a simple statement still makes him glow with a warmth that he never thought he’d have - the feeling blooms deep in his chest and wraps itself tightly around his non beating heart. No matter how many times he hears it, it still makes him stop in disbelief. It reminds him that she’s still here with him, that she’s still alive and well. He can feel her nails trail soft delicate circles against the back of his neck, trailing dangerously close to the back of his ear. The gleam in her eye is full of love and mischief, a look that he knows well now. 

“I love you as well, my dear,” he presses a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, “Perhaps I may remind you of such love?”

Ariel merely hums before she’s swept away into the confines of the bedroom of her seperate house - well enough away that hopefully, the rest of the coven won’t have to hear just how much they love each other. Carlisle nudges the bedroom door opened with his hip, careful that she doesn’t hit any of the corners of the hall as she snuggles into his chest, legs dangling over the crook of his arm. 

  
She’s thrilled that he takes her to her real bedroom; not the over the top one that her brother  _ gifted _ to her. While the semi-sex dungeon of a bedroom is fun to use, this occasion calls for something simple. Something more intimate and slow that the exaggerated and overstimulating room doesn’t provide. Her bedroom feels different with her personal belongings gone, only leaving the bedroom with the bed, a few nightstands and an empty dresser and lonely plants hanging in the window, but it is quiet. Alone. Exactly what they need as he gently lays her onto the bed.

The clouds outside begin to break, letting in small streams of sunlight through the windows. She relishes in the warmth that basks her skin and curiously notes the parts of Carlisle’s skin that dance with reflecting light as if made of diamonds. 

“Please let me show you how much I adore you, my dear,” Carlisle purrs. 

She can see the hints of black rushing at the corners of his eyes as he struggles to maintain his control. His hands go to her knees, gently asking for permission. She grants it as she parts her legs wide, her long limbs wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Her hand goes to his cheek, her nail lightly scraping along his jawline before entangling itself in his hair.

Ever grateful of the rare skirt she’s wearing, Carlisle lets out a rumble at the thin lace delicately covering the lips of her entrance, the smell of her sex immediately hitting him. He wastes no time whispering sweet words against the skin of her thigh, pressing small kisses against the soft flesh as he makes his way to his target. 

Ariel starts to writhe under his grasp, her legs tightening around his neck as he slowly starts to trail his finger along her entrance through thin fabric, enjoying the obvious way it soaks, before pulling her underwear to the side. Her fingers are already tangling into his hair, gently encouraging him.

“Impatient, aren’t we love,” Carlisle teases as he glances up at her, a finger gently pressing into her.

She lets out a low whine, “ _ Carlisle, please _ ,  _ darling.” _

He chuckles into her skin as he lowers himself toward her, pressing soft kisses against her clit. She tugs on his hair - this time, not nearly as gently, forgoing politeness for the urging that she feels growing rapidly every time she feels his lips. He lets out a dangerous growl, dark clouds growing at the edges of his eyes as he begins to taste her. Her legs tight against his back, toes curling, as his tongue laps at her like a starved man. 

She tastes heavenly, by all accounts, with a sweetness that he can’t place. She tugs at his hair desperately, her legs trembling around him as she lets out the sweetest noises he’s heard. 

“Fuck, Carlisle,” her voice is breathy, wavering with every syllable, “I’m so close,  _ please.” _

The finish line is  _ right there _ ,  _ right there.  _ He can feel it building inside of her as his fingers dip into her as he focuses the attention of his lips to her clit. He sucks at it tentatively at first before gaining more confidence as he sees the way it affects her. He wants so badly to taste it - taste her finishing around his mouth.

A darker thought enters his mind for just a moment - a thought that isn’t really his own - as he wonders if her blood would taste even half as good. It’s a fleeting idea that he knows comes from the inhuman monster crawling against his chest, but it’s enough that he pauses. 

Ariel watches him with furrowed brows, love adorning her eyes as he pulls away from her, a hand going to his mouth with wide, frantic eyes. If his heart still beat, it would be wildly thumping against his chest, but it’s because his heart doesn’t beat that he feels  _ this. _ A sort of inhumane hunger building its way up to the surface in a frightening, unfamiliar way. He prepares for Ariel to leave - in his mind, he knows that his reaction, what the thing inside of him is thinking, warrants something even worse, but it hurts too much to dwell on. He’s away from the bed -  _ away from her - _ in the blink of an eye, standing in the corner of the room with darkened eyes.

She doesn’t, not even faltering when suddenly the space between her thighs - and the whole bed - feel empty and alone. Instead, she’s by his side, hands clasped on his wrists tightly as she urges him to remove his hands away from his face. 

“You won’t hurt me, Carlisle.” She speaks gently with a confidence that he doesn’t think he deserves. “We don’t have to continue.”

He wonders why this feeling springs up on him now - not when he first tasted her kiss or when he felt what it was like to have her clenching herself around him. He looks at her with glazed over eyes, eyes that look through her and at her at the same time with frantic fear. He doesn’t trust himself to move so she moves for him.

Her hand first goes to his face, cupping his cheek lightly before she wraps her arms around him. Without thinking, his forehead goes to rest on the spot above her breast, smelling her slowly and tentatively as his eyes begin to focus again. Her hands rub comforting circles on his back as she whispers sweetly into his ears.

“Let’s go to bed, shall we, love? I think we’ve had enough excitement for tonight.”


End file.
